Fall for You
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: Seinor year! The Clique is ready for their final year of high school. Love, friendship, and drama! Please read and review!
1. Meet the Clique

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I deleted my old high school story because I couldn't see it going any where. So on this one I'm going to do things a bit different. 1. I probably will only update 1 a week. I have soccer, swimming and a life so I don't have time to update 24/7 sorry. 2. Since I'll not be update as often I'm going to add long chapters. 3. This is the PC's senior year so yeah things will get kind of pervy. OOO and from the story 'Wild Hope' I kind of copied an idea. But I swear im writing what happens differently. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique Lisi Harrison does, but I do own any characters I add, and I do own most of the labels clothes wise mentioned in this story. **

**Massie Block: **Since breaking up with Derrick two months ago, Massie has loved being well single and free. She hated being tied down but is she willing to slow down a bit when new kid Devin Mayor shows interest in her?

**Alicia Rivera: **Young love, well in Miss Rivera case old love. No one knows who his guy is but they could image. His name Mr. White the 23 year old new math teacher. Will this little love fest blow up in their face, of course!

**Dylan Marvil: **Kemp and her have been dating for forever now and when things go south between them will they try to put the pieces back together or will they see they aren't meant to be.

**Kristen Gregory: **finally a dream guy has come along to sweep her of her feet. This 2 color eyed hottie is just what she needs after her break up with Chris Plovert, yet when Plovert wants her back will she give in?

**Claire Lyons: **Totally in love with Josh! They are just are just perfect for together everyone thinks. But will one fight cause the break up of the century?

**What do you think? Love it, hate it? Please review with a cherry on top. I'll update later today! **


	2. Fall For You

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! I got one review that said that Derrick should be with Claire, I think so too and they will hook sometime in this story but I love Closh so they will be the main couple! Thank you for the reviews they are well loved! So here's the first chapter. **

_**Fall For You**_

_**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**_

**Claire's Room**

**Lyons Home**

**Friday, August 15****th**

**4:10 p.m.**

Claire Lyons was standing in front of her wall. She and her boyfriend Josh Hotz had just repainted her room. All the windows were open so that the smell of the paint wasn't to extreme. She was wearing paint spattered overalls, a white tee shirt and some old converse. "We're done!" Claire said walking over to Josh embracing him in a long sweet kiss.

"Yes we are!" he said pick her up and placing her down on her on her bed covered and foil to keep paint of her bed spread and pillows. "You know I've been doing some thing. And well you know how are four year anniversary is coming up and I think we should celebrate it in the city. We're talking maybe nice dinner; see some show on Broadway, and a night in the Regency Hotel." Josh raised his eyebrows at Claire to see if she liked his idea.

"That would be a lot of fun. You, me and the big city." Claire rolled to her side to be facing Josh. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you!" Claire mumbled.

"Love you too!" He gave her a funny look and then out of no where he starts tickling her sides.

"Josh no please stop! Please! Please! Please!" Claire was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

**Alicia's Room**

**Rivera Estate**

**Friday, August 15****th**

**5:56 p.m.**

Alicia Rivera was listening to her iPod touch. She was day dreaming again. Over the summer she had meant one of the most gorgeous, intelligent, and caring guys ever. She had meant him in the Hamptons over the summer. She had been walking on the beach one afternoon when he had run into her. He was playing frisbee with his dog, when it hit her.

He had told her that he would contact her as soon as possible. She had given him her e-mail, number, and Myspace page. He had seemed so perfect, but he had never even gotten in touch until last night when he had sent her the following text.

**MarcusWhite: **Alicia I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten in touch sooner but after the Hamptons I went on a mission trip to South Africa. So now here I am writing you this text feeling totally lame for not getting in touch earlier. Please return this text or even call. If I don't pick up call 941-5654-7741.

Alicia had read the text over and over again. She could barely believe her eyes, but she had decided that too make his heart feel as bad as hers did for so long. But the truth was she couldn't wait to see him again. She wondered what he was doing right now but her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of her phone.

**MassieBlock: **hey grls! pc major back to school shopping spree!

**ClaireLyons: ** im in! but im not planning on buying to much, parents only gave me 600 for school.

**MassieBlock:** ill take care of it

**KristenGregory:** umm I c wat I can do

**DylanMarvil:** cool im finally a size 4 and for being 5'8'' im doing pretty good

**ClaireLyons:** dyl u were never fatt

**AliciaRivera:** agreed

**MassieBlock:** so mall it is

**KristenGregory:** yep I g2g running bye

**DylanMarvil:** running? its like 100 degrees outside

**ClaireLyons:** lol I g2g plans with Josh ily

**MassieBlock:** aww w/e l8r biatches :P

**AliciaRivers:** peace out ladies

**Kristen's Car**

**BOCDH**

**Sunday, August 17th **

**6:13 p.m.**

Kristen pulled down in to a split to make sure she wouldn't pull anything while running. She had been going running each night for an hour to get in shape for fall soccer. Except tonight she wasn't the only one there. She saw that Cam, Derrick, and Josh were shooting at the goal. She decided to go over there and say hello.

"Kristen what's up?" Josh said giving her a small wave.

"Not much just going to go run, I mean soccer season is just around the corner." Kristen said looking over at Cam, who she caught checking her out.

"Kristen can I talk to you for a second?" Josh said pulling her aside.

"Yeah what's up?" Kristen said looking at Josh.

"So I don't know if you know this, but Claire and mine four year anniversary is coming up and I was wondering has she said anything to you guys about what she might want." Josh's hopeful eyes were telling me that he had no idea what to get her.

"Umm she feel in love with this lovely jewelry set from Tiffany and Co. here hold on she texted me the name of the set because she was going to ask me to mention to her parents for her birthday. It's called the Open Heart Pearl Collection. It's really some beautiful stuff." Kristen said forwarding Josh the text Claire had sent her. Main while Claire was getting him the new Ed Hardy men's set. Which smelled amazing!

The guys asked Kristen if she wanted to join them for awhile and shoot at the goal. Of course she accepted and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

**Brownie's Stall**

**WRB (Westchester Riding Barn)**

**Sunday, August 18****th**

**10:33 a.m.**

Massie walked out the barn holding Brownie by the horse leash. "Come let's go for a ride." She whispered into the horse's ear. She hurried past the little kids careful not to step on their toes. Massie had been bored today so she thought even though it was way to warm she was going to go on a trail ride with Brownie.

They rode down to the pond as she watched Brownie graze the green grass and thought about how her last year of school was starting this Wednesday. She was nervous because ever since she had broken up with Derrick at the beginning of June. She just couldn't stand him anymore, so this summer she had the best times partying on the beaches in Portugal as she partied her way through Europe with her four best friends.

Even though at times she missed Derrick's soothing voice, and the way he challenged her. She knew it was for the best. Massie was just sitting there thinking when a beautiful well breed Irish horse and its even more beautiful owner came trotting into her thoughts. The boy on the back of the horse had light brown hair, crystal clear blue eyes and was wearing good clothes. Gorgeous much? Ahh as he walked over to were she was sitting butterflies grew in her stomach. This was going to be a lot of fun!

**You love you hate please review!! I love them and I'll try to review asap! **


	3. im sorry its an authors

Okay im kinda tried of writing stories I prefer reading them but here are ideas that I wouldve used in my story so feel free t

**Okay im kinda tried of writing stories I prefer reading them but here are ideas that I wouldve used in my story so feel free to make a story of my ideas. and tell me if you make one so I can read it. **

Claire and Josh go to New York, he gives her a promise ring

Claire cheats on Josh with Derrick

Huge Halloween party hosted by Alicia, her affair gets even hotter

Claire birthday the gang goes skiing, stay there till a couple days before new years

New years eve in the city

Josh and Claire hook up

Massie finds out about Alicia new boyfriend

Dylan and Kemp break up he caught her in the closet… with another GIRL

Cam and Kristen hook up, yet Claire doesn't get jealous

Massie and a new boy Devin start hanging out.

e-mail me if you want any other ideas I would love to help.


End file.
